Fritz Smith, the Nightguard
by JackiechuWuvU64
Summary: A story of Fritz Smith, explaining his life and how he became a Night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Is a kind of theory in story form. May contain lots of pizza, animatronics and a lot of hellos.
1. Chapter 1 Prison Escapee

A man by the name of Fletcher Smith was convicted for a murder he didn't commit. The mystery had been in the dark at first, but a witness pointed at him out of the six men that stood together in that near blindingly lit room. One full moon night, he was sitting in his cell, feeling bad for himself, when he looked out the window.

He couldn't see the bright moon, as it was on the other side of the prison, where he was unable to view it. Instead he saw a faint shape above the flat horizon. It was a lunar rainbow or a moonbow as many people named it.

Fletcher felt hope dwell within him again. There must be something to get him out of that horrid place! He searched for potential objects for digging or lock picking, but only had his bed and his toilet. He checked outside the cell for any guards, and saw one, who was looking in the other direction.

Fletcher started to tug at his toilet as hard as he could. It was heavy, but it wasn't connected to the ground. He held it and with a mighty push he slammed it into the bars of his window. As he predicted, the bars were crushed and fell outside.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" the guard yelled.

"Au revoir!" Fletcher yelled, leaping Superman-style through the window and just barely fitting.

He ran as fast as he could across the Prison's outer grounds. The alarm was raised, and the spotlights were activated. A spotlight caught him, but he found a piece of aluminium foil (that was left by a guard during lunch) on the ground and covered himself by holding it out.

The reflection of the light was strong enough to hit the controller of the spotlight in the eyes, blinding him. The spotlight spun to face another spotlight, blinding the next controller, whose spotlight hit the next. A domino effect ensued… Fletcher took this chance to run to the wall that divided the Prison land from the lands beyond.

At the top of the wall was curled barb wire. As Fletcher scrambled up this very high wall, he thought up a plan to get over the barb wire.

Gunfire was heard as bullets shot past him. He hurried himself up the wall and found a small shelf where a brick had been pushed or knocked out of place. What luck! Fletcher placed his foot on the brick and leapt over wall.

Remembering that it was a very high wall, he screamed as he plunged to the ground. However, he was close enough to the wall to reach out and claw at bricks. Though he couldn't hold on to any, he did slow down.

After quickly recovering from the drop, he bolted away from the area.


	2. Chapter 2 A Man Called Fritz

Fletcher ran for a very long time until he came upon a small city in the early morning. He kept to the shadows and found himself an empty alleyway. If anyone saw him, especially wearing a prison jumpsuit, he'd be caught! He searched the dumpsters for old clothes people had thrown out.

After scavenging for a while, which covered him in grot, he found an old shirt with no interesting features and some torn suit pants. In one of the pockets, to his delight was a barely soiled $20 note and a $1 note. How lucky! He wiped off as much grot as he could and tried to wash the clothes in one of the puddles.

They still stank, but the clothes were better than they were. Once he was satisfied, he left the alleyway and searched for someplace to go. He had no idea what this place was, there were no signs telling him what city he was in.

Though it would be unlikely that anyplace would even bother to give him a job interview, he searched for some way of getting some money.

He came upon a large pizzeria which read, "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

In the window was a sign that said, "Help Wanted!"

Fletcher smiled and checked the sign more closely. There was a phone number on it, but because Fletcher didn't have a phone at the moment, he went to the nearest phone box and used the dollar to pay for the call. ( **Author's Note: Ok guys I'm pretty sure FNAF is based in America but I don't live in America so I don't know how your money and pay phones work. Please do not rage if I am incorrect ok?** )

He called the number and it was almost immediately answered.

"Hello hello?" the person on the other end said.

"Oh um hello, I saw the sign that said 'Help Wanted,' if you're looking to hire someone I'm available," Fletcher said.

"Oh! Ok. I'm the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Scott Hawthorn, ( **Another AN: Oh yes. The phone guy/manager is Scott Hawthorn, who is based off of Scott Cawthon, the creator of FNAF** ) feel free to call me Scotty if you'd like. What's your name so I can write it down?"

Fletcher thought for a moment. If he told Scotty his real name then he or someone else would know about him. Smith was a common name, so he could keep that as his last name. But the first name would have to change. Fit? Nope. Dex? Nope. Fritz? Hmmm…

"Hello? You still there?" Scotty asked.

"Oh uh yeah, my name's Fritz Smith," Fletcher replied.

"Ok then whenever you're free then you may come to the establishment and I can properly see who I may be employing," Scotty said, then he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3 First Shift

Fletcher, who was now called Fritz, stepped inside the Pizzeria and had a look around. Across the giant hall he found himself in, were tables lined with balloons. At the end of the Pizzeria was a huge show stage. There were three animatronics on the stage. On the left was a purple bunny holding a guitar, on the right was a yellow duck or chicken holding a cupcake. And in the middle was the famous Freddy Fazbear, a bear holding a microphone.

Fritz looked to the far left, where there was a pale purple curtain. He flinched, as a man appeared through the curtain. He was wearing a pale blue suit that didn't look very professional. He turned and saw Fritz gawping at him. Instead of being shooed out of the building as Fritz expected, the man simply approached with a wide smile.

"I'm guessing you are Fritz?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, and I'm guessing you are Scott?"

Scotty nodded. And lead Fritz to his office.

"So you want to work here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here and I'm looking for a job," Fritz lied.

"I suppose that's fair. We've been looking for guards for a while you see, and we recently got a night guard. But we also need a day guard or two for you know, the day? Our past one, he um, quit," Scotty told him. "If you're good enough we'll swap the shifts so the night guard can be guard during the day while you do the night."

Fritz nodded. That sounded fair to him. Something suddenly came to his mind though, had Scotty noticed his stink? He decided not to bring it up as maybe he couldn't smell it.

"We're just opening up and the night guard should be finishing his shift. We should get you 'suited up'," Scotty said.

"Wait, so I got the job?" Fritz asked.

"Mhm!"

And the day went off without a hitch.


	4. Chapter 4 Closing Time

Fritz's shift was finally over. The children and their parents were leaving the Pizzeria with wide smiles and bellies full of delicious pizza.

He took a deep breath and decided to check if all the animatronics were in place. Once he was certain that Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, the Mangle and Toy Freddy were in place, he checked the withered animatronics hidden in the parts room. There were five animatronics he knew were supposed to be there, but instead he found just four, and a bare endoskeleton. Had someone taken one of the suits? He'd be fired for sure!

He decided it'd be worth finding the animatronic suit before telling Scotty. He looked around for any clues, and he found some. Hidden in the shadows were very faint footprints made of what looked like blood. He followed the direction they had come from before checking where they were going.

He reached a room he didn't think existed… He opened the door and what he saw made him vomit. Bodies. Bodies of children. The blood was absolutely everywhere, and the children had been ripped apart in many different ways.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Fritz screamed. The door closed behind him. He turned his head, and saw the night guard standing right behind him. The guard was usually wearing a more pinky-purple suit but instead he was wearing a purple suit just like Fritz. Well actually, he had just painted himself purple instead of taking another suit. The guard grinned, his painted clothes stained with the blood of the children.

"Fritz, my friend," the guard said laughing, "oh how could you?"

"What? Y-You did this!" Fritz said.

"Heh heh, just blaming it on the co-worker are you?" the guard asked him.

"I know you did it! Your clothes are covered in blood!" Fritz growled.

"But now yours are too."

It was true. The two nearly looked the exact same! If the guard had told anyone of his current description, then Fritz could end up being arrested. But, he decided that would be better than being chopped up by this lunatic!

"Tell me who you are!" Fritz demanded.

"I'm your co-worker Jeremy, but that isn't my real name," the guard said, " that's something you'll never know! HAHAHAHA!" ( **AN:I just want you guys to know that I do not completely believe Jeremy is the Purple guy, nor do I think Fritz did it. This is just a really good idea I got inspiration for.** )

Fritz snarled, and sent a punch into 'Jeremy's' stomach, winding him.

Fritz ran out the door and hurried towards Scotty's office.

"Scotty! Hurry Jeremy-"

Scotty wasn't there. Fritz was alone in the Pizzeria, with a murderer on the loose. He found a phone on Scotty's desk and decided to call 911.

"I'm at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and someone's trying to kill me!" Fritz screamed into the phone.

"Calm down sir," the man on the other side of the phone told him, "there are men heading your way immediately-"

The phone stopped. Jeremy had cut the line and was standing right next to Fritz.

"But it's you they'll take away," he laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 Was It Me?

Fritz ran as fast as he could from Jeremy, until he found the guard office.

There were no doors in the office, so Fritz tried to hide in the vent.

"Hmmph. I can't swing my axe in a vent," Jeremy said.

"I'll just wait here and let you starve-"

He was interrupted by two policemen who came into the office.

"It's him!" Fritz cried, pointing his finger at Jeremy.

And they believed him. Jeremy was almost completely covered in blood, and he was holding a rusted and bloody axe after all.

The policemen grabbed him before he could get away, and they were gone. Fritz relaxed at last and decided to go find Scotty. He found him out the front of the Pizzeria.

"Oh I'm so glad you're alright Scotty! I was worried he-"

Scotty was grim-faced. He looked over at Fritz and said, "I can't take this anymore, we're closing."

"Wh-What?"

"I'm going to close it tomorrow, just clean yourself up and go home," Scotty growled. He went back inside the Pizzeria and Fritz didn't see him again.

Fritz shook his head. He could take the job of night guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for it's last night, maybe that would make Scott feel better? He could clean up the old room and make it look like nothing happened here!

He went inside the building and immediately went up to the animatronics.

"If the animatronics wander at night, it'd be best to make sure they move the least they can so they don't interrupt me," Fritz told himself, so he went to work with the animatronic programming and then cleaned up the room.

But when he entered the room, he noticed that the bodies were gone and there was just blood everywhere. He didn't bother search for the missing children and went on cleaning.

In the morning he received a notice of termination from Scotty. He knew he wasn't actually being fired, the company was gone, so there was no job for him to do. He didn't read the notice. He left the establishment with a heavy heart and a feeling of guilt.


	6. Chapter 6 Spring Locked

10 Years passed. Fritz now lived in an apartment building and he could see the abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria from his window. The company had rebuilt the Pizzeria into a different shape using the old Pizzeria, but it had closed down again and left to rot forever.

That particular night though, he looked at the old building with a confused expression. The night before he had a strange dream. All he had seen was red and the sound of children laughing.

He had vowed he would never enter the Pizzeria again, but he decided to break it. He sneaked in through a small tunnel used for emergencies and found himself amongst the mould and rats.

He found an empty, black Bonnie suit and decided to put it on. There was a low laugh and he turned around to see Freddy approaching. But behind those robotic eyes and teeth, he could see something else, a ghostly figure. Suddenly voices surrounded him, and Fritz began to cry out in pain.

"Follow me," he told Freddy, gritting his teeth, and he ran towards the room where the kids had been murdered.

Freddy wasn't able to follow him properly and stopped just outside the room.

Fritz's anger took control, and he ripped the animatronic apart, freeing the soul inside. The next night Fritz destroyed Bonnie, then Chica, then Foxy.

The next night came and Fritz was inside the 'slaughter room'. He noticed an animatronic he'd never seen before. He had been told of ones like this before, it was a Spring Locked suit, employees used to wear them!

Voices surrounded him again and he said, "what? I freed you! Why are you following me?!"

"We know what you did," a young girl's voice responded.

"But it wasn't me! I didn't kill anyone!" Fritz cried.

"Yes you did," the voice said again.

Then he saw four ghosts appear before him. A fifth then appeared, and once he knew that it was trying to touch him, he tried to hit it away, forgetting that it wasn't solid.

"Get away from me!" Fritz screamed.

He ran for the Spring Lock suit and put it on hurriedly. He took a breath and then began to laugh.

"Can't get me now!" He laughed.

His relief soon ended though, as he heard a spring buckle and another break, he gulped.

The suit suddenly clamped in on him, crushing him. Sharp springs and such punctured his flesh, making him scream. The blood filled the suit and spilled all over the floor. Everything was red and voices surrounded him, just like in his dream. He lost consciousness and was soon lifeless.


	7. Chapter 7 Revenge

30 Years after Freddy Fazbear's Pizza closed – 20 years after Fritz's death…

"Aah! The Spring Bonnie suit! Another amazing relic for this here attraction!" Sketch Jumpcore **(AN: I'm so creative aren't I?)** , the new owner of Fazbear's Fright said happily.

"An actual animatronic and it's still intact! The new night guard better watch him closely, I don't want to lose this thing…"

Spring Bonnie, or Springtrap as its new name was, awoke that night. It's goal was to find Jeremy Fitzgerald, and kill him for revenge in the name of the children and of Fritz who haunted the suit, with it as his own jail.

Each night he'd watch the night guard closely, examining him, unsure of his identity. All he knew was that his enemy was purple and so was this night guard.

Little had he known was that Jeremy could never be the Night guard there, for the last day of the establishment he worked at there was a party. Jeremy had escaped the police and had sneaked into the party.

As the Toy Animatronics had access to the criminal database and Jeremy had already been added to it, the Mangle swung down and tore out his frontal lobe. Though only severed and not lost, Jeremy would be unable to take such a dangerous job, and probably would be too frightened to.

Fritz never knew this and would forever try to find his revenge.

 **END**

 **(Yeh okay it's not much but it's a finish I guess)**


End file.
